A crazy Skyland Day
by Creepy666Anubis
Summary: Pure, stupid and Perfect randomness.What happens when i'm talking to spicemeisje in the middle of the night...   Rated T but if you think it's M, don't be afraid to tell me. I don't bite. Not untill I know you better :P


_**A/N **_**Where did this story come from? A random conversation with spicemeisje and a weird dream involving Oslo and an exploding chicken.**

**Oh, and if you can't stand stupid randomness, no one is forcing you to read.**

X.X.X

One day, a chicken popped up on the Monolith and caused a lot of trouble. Although everybody was hunting it, the chicken was too fast to shoot or catch.

And one evening it ended up in Oslo's sleeping room, where Oslo decided to keep it as a pet and named it Kwak.

Kwak followed Oslo everywhere, including the Monolith's engine room (and no, I have no clue what Oslo was doing there either.)

And suddenly Kwak exploded, and so did the entire Monolith.

X.X.X

Cortes: Huh, and when are the donkeys up? *looks at Mahad*

Dahlia: ? *looks at Mahad too*

Lena & Cheng: Oeeeeehhh Dahlia *look at Mahad, then Dahlia, then Mahad again, …*

Mahad: Hey! Don't insult my sister! *blushes at Dahlia's stare*

Lena: Hey!

Mila:*sigh*

Marcus:*dead*

Cortes:*gets slapped by Mila*

Vector: Oooooh, yes, free BDSM. *gets popcorn*

Lena: What's BDSM? *takes some popcorn*

Mahad: Something Dahlia and I always do.

Dahlia: In your dreams!

Mahad: Every night…

Mila: O_o

Marcus: /from heaven/ Keep your hands of Mila, Cortes!

Cortes:*yelling at Marcus* Don't worry, Wayan is better in bed!

Wayan: ?

Mahad: Just a little kiss?

Dahlia: Fine, come here.

Mahad:*goes closer, purses lips*

Dahlia: *hits Mahad in the face*

Mila: Of course Wayan is better, black men have bigger *censored for Lena & Cheng's safety*

Mahad: Oh, so you like rough =).

Lena: …

Cheng: …

Marcus: Mine's big too.

Mila: Not big, but hairy.

Marcus: /from somewhere/ It got us two kids.

Mila: Yeah, and look how the first one came out.

Mahad: O_o

Dahlia: You can surely say that.

Lena: … What are they talking about?

Cheng: I stopped following at the exploding donkeys part.

Mahad: *yawns and puts an arm around Dahlia*

Dahlia: Get your hand away from there or I'll break it.

Mahad: It's worth the risk.

Dahlia: Fine by me *breaks every bone in Mahad's hand*

Mahad: HAHA, that was my fake hand! *shows fake hand*

Lena: That was actually pretty smart.

Cortes: Holy Banana, he did something smart! *sends an email to the guy that decides what world wonders are* "Nr.8 Mahad Farrell does something smart."

Mahad: *Looses balance, falls on a desk and breaks his nose*

Mila: *takes notes* That's more like my son.

Wayan: *stands next to Lena and Cheng, completely confused and still wonders how the hell Cortes knows how he is in bed*

Dahlia: *sigh* Mahad, that wasn't smart.

Mahad: *pulls Dahlia on top of him*

Cortes: Hey! Keep it clean! There are kids in the room!

Lena: *grabs Cheng's hand and walks away* There _WERE _two kids in the room.

Mahad: *pulls Dahlia closer*

Dahlia: *grabs something very tender from Mahad and turns it until it cracks*

Wayan, Cortes and Marcus: Ouch…

Mahad: Nice…*kisses Dahlia on her cheek/

Dahlia: *Frightened*

Cortes: Marcus...Your son is insane.

Mila: He inherited that from his father.

Marcus: Hey!

Mila: What?

Marcus: YOU're the one that wanted the leather suits...And the whip, bondage kit and -

Dahlia: Okay…

Cortes: The entire family is crazy.

Vector: *checks the battery from his videocamera*

Mahad: Now, you tried it with pants, wanna try without? *winks*

Dahlia: You do realize that your mother…? Father? And everybody is is watching, don't you?

Vector: *whistles innocently and gets more popcorn*

Mila: Vector! Turn that camera off! Mahad is a minor!

Cortes: *mutters* And with his brains, he'll never be an adult.

Mahad: Nah, leave it on, I'll be 18 in 3 days.

Dahlia: 18, yeah, bye Mahad. I'm much older -

Mahad: And much smaller!

Dahlia: I'm not small!

Mahad: Yes you are! Except for one thing.

*everybody looks*

Dahlia: And that is…

Mahad: Your bumper.

Dahlia: *tries to hit Mahad*

Mahad: ^-^

Vector: Kinky. *whistles innocently and cuffs Dahlia's hands on her back*

Dahlia: Get those cuffs off me, NOW!

Vector: Oh, you prefer being the dominant?

Mahad: *imagines Dahlia in a very tight and revealing leather suit*

X.X.X

_**A/N **_**This story may be continued, depends on how random spicemeisje and I feel when chatting on MSN in the middle of the night XD**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**We sure did.**


End file.
